


Vivir

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho y su tendencia de andar arrastrando a Thomas .:. Drabble .:.POST-DEATHCURE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir

No hablan, no hay nada que decir entre ellos. Simplemente están sentados y el mundo sigue girando. A veces, la única voz que escuchan es la de Brenda, otras puede ser Jorge, Gally... alguno de sus antiguos compañeros o los inmunes que comparten ese nuevo paraíso con ellos.

Y el silencio sigue ahí, al fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Minho es siempre el primero en levantarse. Y Thomas se pregunta cómo demonios es que puede seguir haciéndolo. Y cuando lo ve, cuando quiere preguntarle, abrir la boca y hablar el lo hace primero. Otra vez.

—Anda ya, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Y Thomas realmente no puede protestar. No tiene fuerzas. Ya no tiene nada.

Pero es cuando se levanta, cuando ve a su amigo dar órdenes y organizar a todo el tumulto de gente que piensa mejor las cosas.

Estaba vivo.

Ve a Minho seguir con el trabajo, lo ve hablando con Brenda, diciéndole quien sabe que cosas que posiblemente tiene que ver con los alimentos que ella junto con Jorge se encargan de supervisar, y antes de que pueda hacer algo al respecto Brenda lo ve y lo saluda, él hace lo mismo.

Estaba vivo.

—¡Muévete! —grita Minho.

Estaban vivos.

—¡Para ayer, Thomas!

Minho sólo lo entendió primero.


End file.
